camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethe Styx Miller
Name: Lethe Styx Miller Age: 14 Alias: Styxy: Leo Valdez Miller: Majority of CHB campers Status: Alive Fatal Flaw: Excessive wrath Relationships: Max Hunter: Best/close Friend Luke Castellan(deceased): Close Friend Nico di Angelo: Friend Leo Valdez: Close Friend Boyfriend: Ander Solevan Annabeth Chase: Friend Percy Jackson: Friend Jason Grace(deceased): Close Friend Godly Parent/s: Tartarus/Loki(female) Appearance: Mid-back dark brown curly hair, highly tanned skin, average height, deep brown eyes (change to electric blue when in battle and fiery red when in enraged/angry) Abilities: Control of the underworld rivers, Shadow Travel, fear aura, can enter the Underworld at will, can enter Tartarus immediately (instead of 9 days/9 nights), immune to all Underworld rivers (they instead heal her), can bear the Curse of Achilles at will, can summon monsters, Power imprisonment (see Demigod Powers), can shape-shift into any animal, can summon fire, minor rune magic, ADHD, skilled in close combat, skilled in long range combat, not dyslexic unlike most demigods, ASL Personality: Sarcastic, funny, potentially dangerous, but very gentle and sympathetic/empathetic to friends. Weapons: Drakon Bone Sword (formerly), Stygian Iron Sword (formerly), Backbiter II (see Weapons Guide), Bonecutter, Skullsplitter and Bloodspiller (see Weapons Guide) Backstory: Lethe was born of Loki and Tartarus himself. No-one knows how the two mythologies managed to mix. Lethe was raised in Tartarus until she was three by Damasen, who had taken pity on her after Tartarus had seen her as an embarrassment and disappointment and cast her out. It was here where she was given her Drakon bone sword to train. At age four, Tartarus found that she was living there and ordered her to leave. After leaving, she went through 24 foster homes in 6 months. The 24th was the one she stayed in with her mother, father and older brother. It just so happened that her mother worked at the same place as Esperanza Valdez, the mother of Leo Valdez, and Lethe and Leo became quite close friends. When Lethe was almost six, her father left, leaving her mother to take care of her and her older brother. At age 7, the fire killed her mother and Leo’s mother. She was told that Leo was also killed in the fire. Shortly after the fire, Lethe’s brother went missing, causing her to run away from home. The same year, she stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood, three years after Annabeth’s arrival. She remained unclaimed, and stayed in the Hermes cabin, forming a strong bond with Luke Castellan. They were both mad at the gods for not helping them in their struggles, so when Luke told Lethe his plans to join Kronos, she asked to come with him. They had arranged to meet each other aboard the ''Princess Andromeda ''and they journeyed and battled together. It was around the same time that Luke got Backbiter, as she got her second sword. One night, on the ship, Lethe plucked up the courage to tell Luke who her godly parent was. He was shocked at first, but they remained friends because he understood that it couldn’t be her fault that she was born to the wrong one. When Luke announced that he was going to allow Kronos to use his body to attain true form, Lethe felt dejected, because she didn’t want to lose anyone else, but she pretended to be ok, and even helped him bathe in the Styx, as she could easily get him there and was immune to it’s waters. In the Battle of Manhattan, Lethe was in a fight when she was stabbed in her gut. A second later, she heard Luke’s scream as he stabbed his Achilles spot. She recognized the scream and tore the knife embedded in her stomach and ran to the sound, only to find that she was too late. Annabeth blamed her for his death and has always been bitter towards her. After his death, Lethe refused to sleep in the Hermes Cabin, resulting in Nico inviting her into Cabin 13. They shared the storied of their past. Lethe was the first person to know about Nico’s crush on Percy, and Nico was the second to find out about her heritage. After Percy went missing, Nico left to ‘search’ for him, leaving Lethe alone in the Hades Cabin. A few weeks after Percy’s disappearance, Annabeth returned with three other teenage demigods, one of which she found to be Leo Valdez. After discovering this, she explained everything to him, and he told her that he was told she died in the fire and had blamed himself for killing her. They were never as close as before, however, they were still close friends. Later on, Lethe made the mistake of trusting Hazel with the secret of her heritage. The word got out, and Lethe was labelled as a freak and was told that in order to gain the trust of the Olympians, she would have to complete a quest for each God and Goddess. The quests were kept a secret, as ordered by the Olympians. After about a year, she managed to complete all 12 quests, earning the trust of the Olympians, and her own cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth later explained that she had said she blamed Lethe for Luke’s death because she felt that it was her own fault. They later became friends. Category:Character